Need You Now
by Unraveling Angel
Summary: I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have opened that box. I shouldn't have come here. If only I had just left it sealed. I would have been fine if I had just left the lid on that Pandora's box of heartache.
1. Prolouge

Need You Now:

I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have opened that box. I shouldn't have come here. If only I had just left it sealed. I would have been fine if I had just left the lid on that Pandora's box of heartache.

I had done possibly the most stupid thing in the world. And I'm talking stupider than when Frannie rented a house from a pot dealer. This is like world record stupid. I opened a box. Yeah, one box and now I'm here: sitting in a dark, smoky bar, wasted out of my mind, phone in hand, calling HIM.

"Casey?" he asked confused.  
"Ca...Cap...Cappie why are you calling me?" she said confused.  
"Casey, sweetie you called me," he said calmly like he was trying to correct a stubborn little six year old.  
"No...no...no," she whined. She wanted to be right. She always wanted to be right.  
"Yes you did. Are you drunk?" he asked trying to stifle the laugh. The mental image of Casey Cartwright at a bar somewhere, drunk out of her mind at one in the morning was something that would make anyone laugh.  
"Nooooooooooooo," she giggled.  
"Casey I need you to tell me where you are," he said sternly. It was unlike him to act like this but Casey was drunk and God knows what would happen if she was drunk alone, and she had to be alone.  
"Come find me!" she said happily like a little kid who thinks they are the best at hide-and-seek but always hide in the same place.  
"Ok. Can you give me a hint?" he asked through her giggle fit.  
"Nope! Come find me!" she said giggling like Beth with a nerf gun during Gotcha before hanging up.

This was going to be a long night, or morning, whatever. He had to find Casey before someone who might hurt her did.

What do ya think? This is just a preview and a poll! If you think I should do the story raise your hand (reply yes). Ok. If you think that I shouldn't, raise your hand (reply no). Good. Now if you want more information before you vote, message me! And I know that I should be working on my other story but I've got writers block on that chapter. Anyway, please reply! I would love your opinion! Just no "I hate this! You suck!" without explanations.


	2. Chapter 1

**Need You Now:**

**Hey! I updated! Aren't you happy? Now you get to see what is going on inside my twisted mind! JK! Anyway! I decided to continue this story. Actually it was never to continue or not to continue it was do I have the time to continue! Well that time has come! Normal text is present. Italics are past. Bold is stuff I have to say! ENJOY!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One:**

"Hey Case! What you up to?" Rebecca called out to her big sis.  
"We still aren't talking. You know that right?" Casey said pulling the box off the top shelf of her closet.  
"But I was thinking maybe if I..." Rebecca said smiling up at the blonde struggling to keep her balance perched atop the wobbly stool.  
"No," she replied as she lost her balance forcing her to drop the box onto the floor, "Shit!" she mumbled as the contents of the box spread across the floor.  
"Do you want help?" Rebecca asked hoping she had finally found her way back into her only two friends' hearts.  
"No I can clean this up on my own," Casey said as she hopped down from the stool and tried to hide the source of her heartache.  
"Are those...," the curious brunette asked, her smile growing.  
"Just leave," Casey said as she pushed her little sis out the door and locked it behind her, "Now to get rid of this."

She hadn't intended to open the box. She meant for it to stay up on that shelf forever but that wasn't an option. She had to deal with it before leaving whether she wanted to or not, and she definitely didn't want to. She wanted to keep her true feelings hidden from the world. She wanted to keep her secrets hidden from the world. She wanted to keep those awful terrible memories hidden from the world. She wanted to purge herself of everything that reminded her of something-someone- who was once her world.

She had planned on disposing of the box. She should have done it during her pity party but she already felt bad enough. She needed to do it now before the wounds closed up trapping all the bad that was left inside her forever. The hash brownies just made her realize how badly she needed to let go off the past. Sitting there in the shower with Evan and smelling the piña colada shampoo made her realize the past was the past and it can't be changed but it can be forgotten.

Here she was. Sitting on the floor. Facing it. The powder blue dress. The now blood stained powder blue dress that it had taken weeks to convince herself was worth the money because it complemented his eyes. The eyes that were starring at a television screen that night instead of her.

_That night was a big one for her. Not just because it was her first dance as a ZBZ but because she and Cappie were going together. For once she hadn't been practically begging him to take her out somewhere. Sure they had fun but it was rarely his idea to get together and never her idea of what a date should be. He had actually offered to go with her on a date of her choice. It was highly suspicious that he would do the asking but not have something in mind and even more suspicious that he had asked her to pick anything that she wanted to do. It seemed like the apocalypse when he said he would go with her without missing a beat._

_He never showed up. She stood by the door, looking out the window, staring at the house across the street, the house that he was probably sitting in drunk out of his mind again, forgetting about her for the last time. She was done. There would be no more waiting for him to show up and save her. This was real life not some stupid princess movie where her prince would turn up ready for the ball and whisk her away for a night of romance. No not this time. She was done waiting for him to finish with whatever he was doing at the KT house before he came for her. She left._

_She didn't realize where she was going until she found herself pounding on the door of the room she hoped was occupied. She hoped he was in there getting ready but if she was wrong she knew where he was. She prayed to God that she was not wrong. Because if she was wrong, he wasn't coming. The door opened crushing her hopes. In the doorway stood Evan, not Cappie._

_She had yelled and screamed and taken out her anger at the wrong person. She had forgotten who she was yelling at and got lost in her madness. Evan had calmed her down and taken her to the dance as his date._

_They danced and enjoyed their time together. Then Cappie showed up in his jeans and sports jacket. He looked so out of place but she still couldn't help but star at him. No matter how much she had told herself she hated him for doing what he had done, she still loved him. No matter how many times he stood her up, she would always tell herself that it was the last time but she knew deep down in her heart that it wouldn't be. Then he approached them. Everything happened so fast, she barely had time to comprehend what was going on. Cappie took a swing at Evan. The two boys began fighting over her. It was over soon._

_Then she was kneeling on the ground next to Evan. She had chosen. She didn't feel her body move to care to Evan's wounds rather than her own boyfriend's. She didn't think about what she was doing. She just did it. She didn't realize what she had done until it was too late. She had broken Cappie's heart by choosing his best friend. _

_That night she curled up under her covers and cried herself to sleep. She didn't think that it would hurt that bad to leave the person who was always leaving you. It pained her so bad that she contemplated staying in bed the next day but she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing that she had died a little inside without him._

That's when she realized that no matter how much she needed him, he wouldn't be there for her. That's when she decided that she needed him once, but not anymore, not now that he didn't care. That's when she noticed that she didn't ever need him; she only wanted to be with him. They had fun together. They should have just stayed friends. But sometimes what one should do and what one does are two different things. Sometimes they are so different that you find you asking yourself "what if?" She asked herself those kinds of questions daily: "What if I hadn't chosen Evan? Where would I be now? Would Cappie and I still be together?"

Now wasn't the time for reflecting on hurtful memories. It was time to rid herself of said memories. But first, she had to clean up the mess. The pictures, the dress, the memories covered the floor like shattered glass. In a way that's what they were: little shards of her fragile glass heart that had been cut so bad that when she took that last blow in the closet, it shattered into the tiny fragments that remained on the floor of her bedroom hurting her even more.

She stole a glance at a few of the pictures as she put them back into their box. It was a mistake she should have never made. But the last one hurt her more than anything. It was one she was surprised to have kept. It was her and Cappie at his secret spot playing pool. He was clearly drunk and she had her arm around him helping him stand up. It hadn't been any special occasion. It was just a typical Friday night after party, if he made it that long. She realized that much of their relationship had been her taking care of him when he was drunk or being forgotten about him when he was drunk. Why was he the only one who had to be taken care of? She wanted to know that she was loved. She wanted to have Cappie taking care of her for once. That's when she got up. That's when she left. That's when she decided to drink for once. But not just to drink, she wanted to get so drunk that someone else would have to take care of her. Then she would know she was loved.

She downed the rest of the beer in her hands, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door. She made her way to the car, cranked the engine and tore out of the driveway. She knew where she was going and just hoped that she didn't do anything too stupid. _  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**NEED YOU NOW**

**Ok!!! YAY!! I'm back! Anyway, this chapter gets a little rough but I tried to keep it teen. I don't think it's as innocent as a teen rating should be but I don't think it's mature rated. Just take that into consideration. Please read the note at the bottom after the story. I'm having major writers block on all my stories right now. SOOO… PLEASE HELP ME! Oh and **_**italics**_** are flashbacks! ENJOY!!!**

She drove and drove as if she could drive away from her problems. She drove to the one spot that no one from Cyprus Rhodes would dare to go. Well one person would dare to go but that didn't matter at the time. She just wanted to go out where no one would recognize her. No one except...HIM. But she wasn't going there, not to that place full of memories, tonight he, no, it could wait. He could wait until hell froze over for all she cared. She just wanted to get drunk and forget. Forget everything bad he had ever done. Forget that he had finally pushed her over the edge. Forget that he took a swing at Evan. Forget that she had never done anything but scream. And most importantly to forget that he forgot.

Actually come to think if it, getting drunk and having him have to clean up after her would be like payback for all the times he did it to her. Well never mind, she hadn't gotten even by him seeing her dancing with Evan. She could tell by the look on his face that it hurt him more than he had ever hurt her. It wouldn't be fair to call him. He had finally moved on. She had spent the past two years telling him to move on and he had finally done it, right before she changed her mind and wanted him back.

She didn't know why she wanted him back. Well she knew why she wanted him back: she loved him, but she didn't know why she loved him. Her friends told her how awful he was, how he wasn't worth her time, and how she never should have dated him in the first place. All she thought was how she loved actually being with him (when she wasn't taking care of him, her friends constantly reminded her) and how she wasn't worth his time anymore (yet another fact her friends felt the need to remind her of: he had finally moved on and didn't love her anymore, a fact that crushed her heart). These thoughts all went away when she saw him. Her stomach tightened and she smiled. Then he looked at her and smiled back. It took all the strength she had to keep herself from fainting. She didn't know why she loved him when her friends and sisters kept telling her how bad he was and how wrong he was for her. She would listen to them and decide that she was better off without him. Then she would see him smile at her and be in love all over again.

CaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappie

Meanwhile, Cappie was also doing something strange. He was cleaning. Few times had he actually cleaned anything except his plate. Every time he had cleaned, he had a solid reason, or at least solid to him. Everyone could see through his lies. There was only one reason he would clean and that was the one and only Casey Cartwright. The blonde haired, greened eyed beauty that resided in the ZBZ house just across the street, had stolen poor Cappie's heart and he didn't want it back as long as he lived. He wanted, no needed, her to keep his heart. He cleaned for her. Well, not for her but because of her. You see, he could come up with all the lies that he wanted to but all the brothers noticed his somewhat random cleaning sprees always followed an incident involving the Ms. Cartwright who would always be the only one to make him clean.

He never cleaned for Rebecca. He wouldn't do much for her. It was just what who he was. It was in his DNA. He didn't get better when she 'tried' to make him better. It wasn't until Beaver had given in and called Casey that he felt the least bit better. She broke the barrier. She tore it into pieces so the real him could be seen. But only for her. He was comfortable with her because she was a friend first and a damn good one at that. She would always be there for him, thick or thin and he always returned the favor. She had once told him to stop being there when she needed him but he wouldn't give up the feeling of being the one she called for anything as long as he lived.

His phone rang and brought back the reality of cleaning his room. He didn't know why he was up at one in the morning. He didn't know who would be calling at this time. He didn't know why he even looked at his phone let alone answered it. One look at the caller id told him everything he needed to know.

CaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappiexCaseyxCappie

_THE DAY BEFORE:_

"Cappie?" the blonde asked, her eyes shining as the man she loved opened the door.  
"Case?" he mocked her. He always did. He mirrored her exactly even down to the sparkling eyes.  
"What are you doing Cap?" she asked genuinely concerned. She was currently the only one at the house and didn't want any company. She had been in the midst of a minor pity party. She thought it would be ok because Rebecca was the only ZBZ still at the house and she was out with Evan. The minor pity party became less minor and more major. She was flat out drunk.  
"Casey. Relax. Ok? I came to drop some stuff off," he said obviously suffering from his on pity party thanks to Evan revealing his small but largely important mistake.  
"Oh. What for?" she managed to choke out as she moved closer to him. Snap! The stiletto heel broke in two.  
"The Thanksgiving feast tomorrow. What's with the shoes?" Cappie asked dropping the supplies and catching her as if it was a scene from a movie. He put an arm around her waist and for the first time in a long time she didn't refuse but accepted it and snuggled closer to his shoulder.  
"I was going out," she mumbled as he helped her to the couch.  
"Not like this you weren't," he said removing his hand from her waist as she plopped onto the couch.  
"Yes I was! You have no right to tell me what to do!" she squealed as his hand found its way to her thigh and gently pushed her leg back down.  
"Casey. You are too drunk. Let's get you to bed," he said as he hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders.  
"No, no, no!" she squealed more as he stumbled carrying her bridal style up the stairs to the room she shared with Ashleigh.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" he laughed calmly trying not to lose balance.  
"No," she sighed placing her face into that spot on his neck. She yawned and snuggled against him even more.  
"Casey you are dead tired. You need your sleep," he said playfully dropping Casey on the bed.  
"Cappie, I love you so much!" she giggled as he pulled of her shoes. He debated pulling off her tights and her dress. He had seen it all before, multiple times. Before he could decide, his thought process was interrupted by a squirming blonde.  
"Help me," she whined pulling at her dress. She was desperately trying to get it off but she was falling miserably.  
"Ok but no suing me for rape!" he said turning her over and reaching for her zipper.  
"Mhhhmmmm," she moaned as his cold hands grazed her bare back as the silky black dress fell to her sides exposing her scandalous black lacey bra and matching thong. She was definitely trying to get laid tonight. She was in such a bad place right now and it was all his fault. If he had just confessed his feelings to her, she wouldn't be laying here, like this, completely and totally out of her mind.  
"Tights," she said extending her leg and stroking his jaw line with her tight-clad foot.  
"Casey," he moaned. She was getting to him. He didn't want to take advantage of her at her weak point. He wanted to rip the dress from her, pull off her tights, and have his way. He wanted to but he knew he would never be able to do that to his beloved Casey. Well at least not without knowing she really wanted it. 

"_Cappie," she whined again. He wasn't helping her remove her tights like she wanted to._

"_Case, I can't do this. I'm sorry," he said getting off of her bed and heading for the door._

"_Don't leave me. Don't go. Please!" she said frantically grabbing his arm and pleading with him._

"_Casey, I have to go. I can't stay here. I will want to do things that I shouldn't and I can't do that to you. I love you too much for that," he said as he allowed her to pull him back to the bed. His actions were completely betraying his words but he couldn't help it._

"_Shut up," she said as she pushed him onto the bed and began working at getting his shirt off. She was already in nothing but her bra and panties and didn't find it fair that he wasn't in nothing but boxers yet._

"_Casey," he moaned as she made quick work at his pants, "I told you no."_

"_But Cappie," she whined as she ran her fingers up and down his chest._

"_No," he said but didn't mean it. He found himself running his fingers through her hair and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck._

**Ok!!! So that's a little dirtier than I usually do. I try not to be so dirty because I prefer to relate to what I write and since I'm still a virgin, I can't relate or write based on experience or anything. I tried to keep it still rated teen and I think it is but if you think it needs to be changed let me know and I will change it! I don't think I'm gonna do a sex scene because of what I already said but if anyone wants to take that on, let me know! Ok yeah, review please and message me with ideas!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**NEED YOU NOW**

**Guess who isn't dead! That's right I'm back (for now)! My heart has just been broken (which really sucks because he was supposed to be hanging out with me tonight) and right now I just need something to get my mind off of that! Anyway! Enough of the mini-pity party for me! Happy New Year everyone! May God bless this year for you and make it an awesome new decade! In honor of my hopes for a better year (in all ways possible) I thought I would make a new chapter of this story. But let's face it, this is just a story. Prince Charming doesn't exist as much as I thought I had found the rare true Prince Charming, I didn't because he as elusive as well I don't know what! Sorry for the ranting! On with the story! **

_Casey woke up to find herself in Cappie's arms. She didn't remember much. She did, however, remembering answering the door and her heel breaking. She didn't know what to do. Cappie was still sound asleep next to her with his arms draped around her waist. She glanced down to see that he was shirtless. She didn't want to know what she was wearing but she had to know. She gently pushed aside the covers and looked at what she was wearing or lack thereof.  
_

_"Oh my God!" she practically screamed.  
"Casey?" Cappie's groggy voice answered her scream.  
"I'm sorry you have to go this is such a mistake. Please just go,"  
Casey said closing her eyes hoping she would open them and find that  
it was all just a dream. Another one of those dreams.  
"I'm sorry..." he started trying to explain.  
"Cap please don't. Don't apologize. Just go before...just go," she  
said as she heard the door shut._

He grabbed his keys and wallet before making his way to the door. Sure he was still somewhat asleep but Casey needed him. She always needed him. He should just get back in bed, pull the covers over his head, and pray for sleep to push all thoughts of the blonde he loved from his mind. He would do anything to avoid the task at hand.

Back then he had stopped for "just a few minutes to get a quick pep talk from Joe" before leaving to do something few KTs had ever done before. The "few minute pep talk" turned into an hour long video game war that didn't end until a very angry Frannie burst in making Joe cry.

It seemed that no matter what he did, the memories of the ZBZ he loved kept coming back to haunt him. Sleeping made it more vivid and drinking made him admit things he never wanted to confess to. There was a story of him revering to Casey as a "little black minx" floating around campus. He had no idea where that came from but he didn't doubt for a second that he had said it.

He had to go now. If he didn't who would? She and Evan had been getting closer but she wouldn't call him when she was drunk. Ashleigh was out of town for Thanksgiving. Rusty was busy with his own pity party and sciencey things. That just left him, and he needed to know that she was ok. He needed to see her. To make sure no other guy had his hands on her. To confirm that she needed him the way he needed her.

He went to the chest and pulled out the small box. Beaver had finally passed the golden necklace and the pledges had sterilized it. Rusty had given him the original back long before but Cappie felt wrong giving Casey one that had been on another girl's neck. He knew that one day Casey would need the necklace. That day had finally come. She needed it then too. What made this time so different? This time she meant it and he was going to do it.

He got in his beat up Jeep and pulled out towards Doblers. She was no doubt drunk. He could tell she was very drunk. She had to be at a bar. It's not like she was hiding out in the basement of the ZBZ house having her own little speakeasy, or was she? It wouldn't hurt to take a quick peak. Just to make sure he wasn't wasting his time going all the way out to Doblers if she was just across the street.

** Ok!!! So that's a little short but I'm still thinking. I'm probably gonna do another chapter later tonight but I wanna work on some other stuff (including school work) while I have the chance. Ok yeah, review please and message me with ideas!!!!**


End file.
